Forum:2020-02-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- We FINALLY have confirmation that Higgs is a Jaegar General! Latest printed volume, he is listed as one in the character page at the start. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:35, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : More official now, but it was essentially confirmed earlier, when Tarvek referred to him as General. In other (what I think is?) news, Zeetha is now a Jaeger, or becoming one. —Undomelin ✉ 06:19, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Gotcha. I thought that the lack of mention of it on Higgs' wiki page meant people were waiting for official confirmation. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:48, February 12, 2020 (UTC) OK, another prediction- whatever happens with Zeetha, the healing draught is why Gil is so much bigger physically when we see him in the time-window way back at the start of the story. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:55, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::In the Time Window, Gil refers to Agatha as "Mistress". Does this mean he will swear the Jaegertroth to her?Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:04, February 12, 2020 (UTC) : The death from above airborne elephant ,full-sized, regressed Mimmoth that just landed. WHEN did Zeetha find out Axel (General) Higgs is a Jaeger? Doug Relyea (talk) 06:27, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Whoa, you guys are taking this in stride? When was Zeetha healed... oh, after the battle with Zola on the plant. But, but, Oggie spilling the beans is how she finds out she's headed for Jägerdom? Wouldn't they have warned her back at the time? As for when she finds out about Higgs, I don't know exactly, but I do know that once Lucrezia is removed from Agatha there's no more need for secrecy. ➤ :: Zeetha becoming a Jäger, if that's what's happening, is at least a little bit appropriate, since she's a fighter for the Heterodyne. But, Geoduck, if you're suggesting that Gil is becoming one, that's a really weird outcome for the Baron. But I suppose more likely is that neither is going to be a full Jäger. ➤ :: This shines a strange light on that conversation between Higgs and Tarvek while fighting the Smacken. Maybe Higgs is just a really good actor, but that conversation doesn't make nearly as much sense if Higgs knows that Zeetha is a Jäger-to-be. Also, when did Oggie find out about Zeetha's prognosis? Bkharvey (talk) 06:50, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::I didn't say that Gil's going to become a full-fledged Jäger, just that he will be affected by the treatment. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::: ::: I agree, that Gil has been affected by the Battledraught he was given at Mamma Gkkika's.Doug Relyea (talk) 15:41, February 12, 2020 (UTC) : As to Zeetha 'changing', my opinion is it's from this: It appears Axel travels with at least a flask of Dyne water. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:43, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :: He didn't have to carry it around; they were in Mechanicsburg at the time. And it seems clear that Mamma G. stocks the stuff. Bkharvey (talk) 06:54, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :: :: ::: During the descent through the Great Movement Chamber to Lucrezia's secret lab, the Castle explains that it wrings everything from the spring it can. However, it's next line is more fascinating where it claims the Dyne water no longer produces any interesting effects outside the castle walls. To which I would ask 'what constitutes an un-interesting effect?' ::: If Mamma G had fresh Dyne water, the Jagers wouldn't have to wait around to have Battle damage repaired by a Heterodyne. Just down a tankard or two and let the healing progress. Back to duty by weeks end. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:16, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::: Re: uninteresting effects. I'm predicting one of them is an immunity to slaver wasps. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::: ::: Yes, I thought of that also, when reading of the un-interesting side effects. It could also be from those devices in the upper right quandrant of the two page descent through the Great Movement chamber, the immunity. Doug Relyea (talk) 15:45, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::: Huh, yeah, they didn't find any revenants in Mechanicsburg. So maybe we'll learn that the drinking water throughout the city has a tiny bit of Dyne water in it, just enough for slaver wasp immunity. So now the only remaining problem is figuring out how to immobilize Klaus before undoing the freeze, so that they can cure him. And then they all live happily ever after, forever! Bkharvey (talk) 08:37, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Higgs says "We're not sure" as if he'd been part of the medical team back then. But, this revelation makes it especially strange how readily they treated civilians at Mamma's back then. Theo, too -- and that wasn't someone brought in by a Jäger General, it was someone brought in by the Baron-in-Waiting of a rival power. Any other examples I'm forgetting? Bkharvey (talk) 07:10, February 12, 2020 (UTC) : A further Sprocket Weevil Brand 3 inch open end wrench to the finely meshed gearing: Zeetha is: the eldest (and possibly only) daughter of Zantabraxus, Queen of Skifander, and the daughter of Klaus, who is also likely to have some feelings about his daughter becoming a Jaeger. Likely she will become as Higgs, undying with super-human strength and endurance. It takes the Jagaerdraught to become like Oggie. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:28, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Wait, are you suggesting that Higgs isn't a real Jäger? Bkharvey (talk) 08:38, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::: Higgs took a swim in the Dyne when Egregious Heterodyne undertook the expansion of the spring. What Higgs didn't do was drink the Jaegerdraught, which was brewed by Vlad the Blasphemous. Higgs is more H'roktdin than General Khrizhan. Which would drive more fear? A line-up of the current Jagerkin or a line-up of surficially appearing humans?. ::: Higgs is Jaeger in his strengths and character from the dunking in Dyne water. He's not about to evolve like Vole. Doug Relyea (talk) 09:05, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::: PS can't wait for Friday's cliffhanger if they dropped this on a Wednesday. ::::Higgs is the guy we see getting swept away by the Dyne in that flashback? Maybe that will turn out to be the case, but it hasn't been officially established yet. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::: :::: It hasn't been officially unconfirmed either, though. Doug Relyea (talk) 15:47, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::What I'm waiting for, now that Zeetha's apparently going to have some Jäger qualities, and given that Zeetha can more than hold her own in a one-on-one fight with a Jäger already , is the Zeetha-Bang fight that is almost inevitable now that the Devil's Prize has been claimed. The only possible out the Foglios have is that Bang decides Zeetha somehow has earned her victory over Bang's pirate gang and can be allowed to live. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 15:14, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::: My thought is that Gil and Tarvek will each offer Bang the Blood Money for everyone and everything Zeetha wiped out at Bang's secret Fortress. Doug Relyea (talk) 15:51, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::: ::::: I dunno. From their conversation at St. Szpac's, it sure sounded like Zeetha and Bang were looking forward to the chance to fight each other. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 18:52, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::::: To make it a fair fight, they give Bang some Dyne water. Then they both slash each other to threads, pick themselves up, and decide honor is satisfied. I mean, Bang was so upset in the first place because, having been away at the crucial time, she's been viewing herself as the victim of an unprovoked attack, After they tear each other to shreds, they can compare stories and make friends. Bkharvey (talk) 08:37, February 13, 2020 (UTC) My take on Bang v Zeetha Bang now feels really bad about having failed her crew, he surrogate children! At some level she feels so bad that it is impossible for her to erase the shame of their deaths. As such she wants to die herself, but cannot end her own life. A plausibly honourable defeat and death at Zeetha's hands will suffice. At some point they will fight and Zeetha will win, but since she is not now delirious she decides not to kill Bang. Bang is now endebted to Zeetha, and decides to help them find Skifander. Then Lady Steelgarter gets to hear about it.... IanAH (talk) 14:55, February 13, 2020 (UTC)